Daughter of Anarchy
by Still Remembering
Summary: Beck Teller, Jax's younger sister, returns from college to work and reunite with her family and MC. But things aren't the way she left them and all the violence may tear the youngest Teller from her family. Her friends and lover in the MC fight for her and do everything in their power to protect her. But this biker can take care of herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Beck Teller get your butt out here!" Jax shouted into the clubhouse.

"I'm an adult Jax. You can say ass." Beck retorted from behind her brother. Jax whirled around, almost elbowing his sibling in the process. Luckily, she was used to such movements and stepped back in time. "What is it that you think I did?"

"I know you did it. You took my bike out." Jax said, closing the gap between himself and his sister, trying to make her feel smaller, another move she was familiar with. She stood as tall as possible, which was still a good six inches shorter than Jax, and looked him in the eye.

"You're the one who got rid of my bike. I gotta ride something." Her brother quirked his eyebrow, a smirk growing. Beck realized what she had said and sighed, shaking her head at her brother's immaturity. "You know what I mean Jaxass," she retorted, throwing in the nickname she had given him when she was 7. "I gotta ride _a bike_." Jax sighed. She was right, at least about riding. The girl always hated cages and had made that abundantly clear throughout her youth. She always whined any time she wasn't allowed to ride, especially when the others did. Being a girl and the youngest, meant she had to ride in the van most of the time because her family was, in her opinion, overprotective.

"We didn't get rid of your bike. We were hoping you'd come back. Expecting it actually." He gestured for her to follow as he made his way into the garage. He led the way to the back of the garage, weaving around the cars and piles of spare parts. Sure enough, her bike was there, a bit dusty, but other than that in perfect shape. She grinned and darted over to it, immediately maneuvering it out into the open space of the garage.

"Love you bro." She pecked him on the cheek as she rolled the bike into the sunlight. It was exactly as she had left it. All black, even the wheels, with the reaper's scythe on one side of the fuel tank and "SAMCRO" on the other. Tig had done the detailing and she was pretty proud of it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jax asked, putting a hand on the bike's seat and gripping it tight, a small attempt at stopping her. Beck could have easily pulled away but she stopped and looked at him anyway.

"Out for a ride. Duh. It's been four years. I need to remember what it feels like. The wind in my hair, maybe not holding on, the sound of the engine."

"And I get that. But it has been four years. Which is why you are staying right here. Mom's already calling all the guys and I've called Ope and Juice. You remember Juice right. He got patched in you know."

Beck stopped and turned to face her brother., a smile growing. "He did? That's great. I told you he'd be good." Of course she remembered Juice. The two of them had been fast friends when he began as a prospect. They were the closest in age and had a shared interest in computers. She had wanted to wait until he patched in before leaving for college, but Clay had been the hold out on the vote, a vote he only cast in an attempt to keep his stepdaughter around longer. And the full ride to school was too good to turn down so she had left. Now, she had graduated and been offered a job by a rocket lab in Sacramento, which was only a short ride from Charming.

"Yeah. So come on. Let's go back inside. Play some pool. Bet I can still beat you." Beck rolled her eyes. Jax knew she could never turn down a challenge from him.

"Fine. Can we all go for a ride later then? Please?" Two could play at this game. She gave him her best puppy eyes and batted her eyelashes a bit for good measure. Jax laughed but nodded.

"Yes princess." He teased, tousling her short brown hair. Beck slapped his arm but smiled. She had missed her family.


	2. Chapter 2

The siblings walked into the clubhouse together when Beck stopped short. A burly figure wearing a beanie stood by the pool table, his back to the door the two had entered through. Jax was about to call out to him when Beck poked his arm and put a finger to her lips. She padded up to the figure and once close enough, jumped on to his back.

"What the shit!" Opie exclaimed grabbing the arms wrapped around his neck. Beck and Jax cracked up at his exclamation. Opie spun around to face Jax. Jax grinned at his brother and shook his head, pointing to his sister who was now wrapping her legs around Opie's torso. Ope caught a glimpse of the brunette on his back and smiled as well.

"Bend it Beckham." Opie laughed as Beck hopped down and walked around to his side. He had been the first one to give her that nickname after watching a movie of a similar title with the Tellers in high school. A few of the other brothers had picked it up as well and many teased her about it. Even other charters had heard about it during some runs. He took her into a bear hug, lifting her feet off the ground. "We've missed you around here. How was school?" Once her feet were back on the ground, Beck ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Hard. But good. I've missed you guys too. How're the kids?" Jax had told her about Donna and she didn't want to dredge that pain up. It was still so recent.

"They're good. Pop is taking care of them for now but they'll be around for the party tonight. They've gotten so big, you won't believe it." Beck had always liked hearing Opie talk about his kids. They made him happy and she liked to see that.

Meanwhile, Juice came in behind Jax and saw Beck.

"Beck!" he exclaimed, a huge smile crossing his face. Beck turned from Opie and smiled back.

"Juice! It's so good to see you. Jax told me you got patched in."

"Yeah. Now someone else gets to clean the toilets." Juice laughed.

"New prospect? Cool. I'll have to meet him later. Look I'd love to stay but if we're doing a party, I need to go feed Pele." When the guys looked confused she added, "my cat. I'll be back in less than an hour."

Beck patted Juice's shoulder on her way out and began her walk back home. The house she had bought was only a few blocks from T-M. She had gotten it for a steal because it was in pretty terrible shape and the owners were desperate to get away from SAMCRO after hotwiring one of the bikes and subsequently crashing it. Less than two blocks from T-M and a short siren sounded behind Beck. A Ford Bronco with the Charming PD logo on its door pulled up next to her.

"Beck Teller back in Charming. I don't believe it." David Hale sat behind the wheel, smirking at the youngest Teller. Beck smiled at Hale.

"Heya David. How's it going?" she replied, leaning toward his car window.

"Pretty well. You want a ride? I'm off the clock."

"That would be great. Thanks." Beck walked around the front of the car and hopped into the passenger seat.

"So where's home now?" Hale asked as he started moving forward.

"A few blocks straight. One story, blue, mostly dead yard. You can't miss it."

"I know you've probably already been asked this, but how was school?"

"It was good. Lots of work, but worth it. I've got a job in Sacramento so I can still live here." She paused and turned to look at him. "But look at you. Deputy now. That's impressive David."

"Thanks. Unser's still clinging to his role as Chief. I don't know for how much longer. The cancer's getting to him, not that he wants anyone to know that." Beck nodded thoughtfully. Unser was a friend of SAMCRO but still a good chief. Hale hated the Sons, but she had always gotten along with him. He was the most reliable person the club knew. Which meant that when she was younger, he'd been asked to babysit her a few times, when the club was busy or there was a party that she couldn't go to. And while he was by no means unbiased, she could ask him about the club and get a relatively honest answer.

"I heard there's an ATF agent in town." Hale paled at this and nodded.

"Yeah. She's a real bitch. We can talk about that later though. This is supposed to be a good day." Hale pulled up in front of the house Beck had described. "Looks like this is you."

"You can come in if you want. It's kind of a mess, but if you don't mind, I don't." Beck offered.

"I would, but I've got a meeting with my brother unfortunately. You know I would rather come in but, what Jacob says goes around here." David sighed. Beck smiled sympathetically and hopped out of the car.

"Well then good luck with that. We should get lunch sometime."

"Sounds good. See you round Beck."

"See ya David." Beck waved as she walked up to the house and unlocked the front door. Pele yowled at her from the kitchen. "I know buddy I know." She set the keys by the door and walked through to the kitchen. Pele was standing on the counter-top next to the sink, pawing at the cabinet door that he knew held his food. "Get down from there you little asshole." Beck grumbled, sliding him to the side so she could get his food out. With a satisfied chirp, the black cat hopped down and sat next to his bowl. Beck filled the bowl and put the food away.

"Okay buddy. I'll be back tonight. Don't break anything," she instructed the cat before heading back out of the house. A car sat in the driveway now. Her mother, SAMCRO's queen, leaned against the front door.

"Hey baby. Want a ride back? The boys are itching for you to come back. They're ready to start the party." Gemma smiled at her daughter.

"I've only been gone 15 minutes." Beck sighed.

"Patience is a virtue honey. One that bikers tend to lack."

"Gee I hadn't noticed." Beck retorted sarcastically, opening the passenger door.

Gemma smiled and slid back into the driver's seat. Once settled, they drove back to T-M, Beck getting the details about the party. It was a no croweater, no fighting, minimal booze party. As they pulled into T-M, Beck noticed a long row of bikes parked in the lot.

"They've all missed you Beck." Gemma told her as she parked the car.

"I know. I've missed them too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the follows/favorites and reviews. Also, apologies for not updating for a month. College is busy**

* * *

"Welcome Home!" The chorus of voices rang out as Beck walked into the clubhouse. The whole charter was there, as well as a few guys from other charters that she recognized. Tig was approaching her quickly and she stepped to meet him as he hugged her and slapped her back.

"Good to see you kiddo. How ya been?"

"I've been good Tig. Yes, college was good. And yes, I missed you." Tig chuckled as she anticipated his questions. She had been a bit afraid of Tig when she was younger but as she grew up, she appreciated his humor and craziness. His crudeness, not as much, but he was fun to be around and she liked that. Looking past him, she saw Piney sat in a corner with two kids, who she guessed were Ope's. She smiled and waved at them. Piney smiled back and the two kids got up to come say hello. Beck slapped Tig on the back before moving past him to greet the kids.

"Hi Mr. Beck." Ellie said politely. Kenny stood behind her, a bit shy. He was young and Beck would be surprised if he even remembered her.

"Just Beck, Ellie." Beck smiled at the girl.

"Okay Just Beck." Kenny piped up. Beck laughed and so did Kenny.

"Good one kid. Listen, I'm gonna go say hi to your grandpa and make sure he's been giving you all the candy you deserve. Thanks for coming down, it's been a while." She leaned down to whisper conspiratorially to the two. "Speaking of candy, if you want some of the good stuff, Jax keeps some of those big candy bars behind the bar. Tell the prospect that I said you could take them." The kids looked at each other before running to talk to the scrawny blonde keeping bar. Beck approached Piney and sat down next to him.

"Welcome home Beck." Piney said, his voice gruffer than she remembered.

"Thanks Piney. It's good to be back. How're Ope and the kids? Honestly." Beck said, cutting straight to the chase.

"I know you care about him but don't you worry about that right now. Why don't you have one day of happiness before we bring you down and back into the nasty club business." Piney replied. Beck grumbled but accepted. Piney wouldn't change his mind and there was no use arguing. "I heard Ellie call you 'Mr. Beck.'" It was a question.

"Yeah. I mean, everyone outside Charming thinks I'm Jax's brother, which we all know is intentional, so yeah. Why not. I don't mind. And even-" Beck was cut off by someone ruffling her hair.

"Little Beck," came the Scot's loud voice, "how are ya lass?" Beck rolled her eyes so only Piney could see before turning to face Chibs.

"Pretty good. How about you?" Chibs put an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her away from Piney with a quick wave at the old man.

"I been good. Missed ya o' course. Now, we got some big plans for tonight. You ready?"

"Oh god." Beck groaned. "Yeah I guess so. I really don't have a choice do I?"

"Of course you don't." Jax popped up next to her and immediately he and Chibs lifted her onto their shoulders. "Make way for the returning princess!" Beck blushed crimson and slapped her brother's head. From the height, she could see Juice at the front. He smiled up at her from behind a computer and waved. She smiled back, shaking her head the whole time. Jax and Chibs made it to the front of the clubhouse, where a small, makeshift stage had been erected. Juice had a slightly apologetic look now as she looked around and realized what it was.

"Karaoke? Jackson Teller are you shitting me right now?" Beck growled at her brother. Jax just grinned and took the mic.

"Thank you for coming everyone. As you know, Beck is back in town. So, to welcome our youngest back, we have set up this little party. And to kick it off, our darling will be singing a song. Beck, choose your song."

Beck scowled at Jax before turning to Juice and arching an eyebrow at him. He mouthed 'sorry' as she approached.

"Do you remember the song we would play on repeat to annoy everyone else?" She asked quietly.

"Do I remember? Of course I do. It still gets stuck in my head!" Juice exclaimed.

"Good. I'll take that one." Beck spun on her heel and snatched the microphone from Jax, shooting him a death glare as Juice pulled up the song. It began to play and the guys all groaned. Beck started to sing along to the song and she almost stopped when she noticed Jax and Ope singing along begrudgingly.

"You may hate me but it ain't no lie. Baby bye bye bye!" Beck hopped off the stage, walking up to the two and sharing the mic. None of them had any sense of pitch or key but it didn't matter. They were having fun. They made it through the song, with most of the Charming locals joining in the song as well. Before she had left, Beck and Juice would play that song at all hours to torture the others. At the end, Beck returned the mic and moved through the crowd to the bar.

"What can I get for you Mr. Teller?" the prospect asked.

"You must not be from here," Beck grinned at the boy. He was probably not much younger than her, if at all. "First off, it's just Beck, or Beckham if you want. Second, it would be Miss."

"Aw shit. I'm sorry. I heard the kids say mister and I just-"

"Don't worry. As far as any other charter is concerned, I am a guy. Get more respect that way. Plus, it's _Sons_ not _Daughters_ so yeah. I don't mind, if you want to call me a guy, I won't correct you. Anyway, there better be some food back there."

"Oh yeah, we uh, we got let's see, 8 boxes of pizza. So what kind?"

"Plain ol' cheese. She's traditional that way." Tig had come to the bar, probably for a beer. "I see you've met Chibs's new pet. This is Half-Sack."

"How'd you get a name like that?" Beck asked, elbowing Tig sharply for interrupting her. Half-Sack handed her a slice of pizza on a paper plate.

"I lost a nut in Iraq." Half-Sack said sheepishly.

"A vet then? Respect man." Beck nodded. "Thanks for the pizza. I'll see you around." She took the pizza and headed outside. Even outside, the music was still loud but at least she could hear herself think. She hopped onto one of the picnic tables and tugged the stringy cheese off the crust. Gemma came outside and lit a cigarette, sitting next to her daughter.

"Still eating the cheese first I see," Gemma commented.

"It's the only way to do it." Beck replied. "You didn't have to follow me out here."

"You're hiding from your own party."

"You know I've never liked parties. Too many people. Besides, I'm gonna see almost everyone tomorrow anyway. And another thing, Donna just died. It doesn't seem right to make Piney and Ope and his kids come to a party."

"You softie."

"Am not. I just care about my family. Could you imagine going to a party and having fun right after Dad died?" Beck grumbled, looking over at her mom. Gemma took a drag of her cigarette without saying anything. "I'll come back in after I finish the pizza. Let me eat in peace." Gemma got up and went back inside leaving Beck with her thoughts. Irritated, Beck tore at the crust and nibbled, wondering how much else she had missed. After the last crumbs were gone, she slipped back inside and forced herself to smile. Juice had left the computer and Beck approached him through the dancing crowd. When she reached him, she made a mock bow.

"May I have this dance?" Juice laughed and they danced to the music. Neither was very coordinated but Beck's smile became real as the accidentally stepped on each other's feet and bumped into other Sons who couldn't dance either. The night wore on and eventually those from other charters left. Ope and Piney took off with the kids. The pizza was gone and everyone was getting tired.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Juice offered. Beck hesitated. She wanted to ride her own bike, but she liked Juice. She nodded her assent. Waving goodbye to Jax, Beck followed Juice outside.

"Nice bike," she said as Juice swung his leg over the Harley parked closest to the clubhouse. He passed her a helmet as she slid on behind him.

"Ready?" He asked. Beck wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling a bit awkward.

"Yeah." Juice turned the throttle and backed out before turning sharply and screaming out of the parking lot. Beck laughed as she felt the night air rush past. This was what she had missed. She yelled directions in Juice's ear which he followed and all too soon, they were in front of her house. Beck hopped off the bike and handed Juice his helmet back.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. See you tomorrow?" Juice asked through a yawn.

"Yep. G'night Juice."

"Goodnight Beck."

Beck waved as she walked up the front steps and unlocked the front door. She tossed her keys onto the base of the stairs before walking into the living room and flopping on the couch. Bed was just too far away. She closed her eyes, the song still playing in her head as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **The song I used was _Bye Bye Bye_ by *NSYNC**

 **Please review if you enjoyed or have any recommendations. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beck rolled out of bed the next morning, grumbling and groaning. 4 years of 8am classes had done nothing to improve her tolerance of mornings. Still, she got up and made herself toast with peanut butter. She munched as she dressed in a pair of running shorts and an athletic tank top. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her keys and headed out for her morning run. Headphones in, a mix of 90s music playing from the little iPod shuffle clipped to her waistband, she started her watch and picked up the pace to a comfortable jog. Today's run was more of an exploration, getting familiar with her own neighborhood and reacquainting herself with the town. No one was up this early, a Saturday morning in late June.

Beck took long strides along the pavement, the rhythmic pounding of her feet on the concrete the only sound outside the typical sounds of birds and wind. She wandered for about 45 minutes, noting the changes in her home. It was strange. As she slowed to a walk on her driveway and turned off the music, she noticed a car sitting on the corner that had not been there when she started her run. She had noticed it at other points during her run and now seeing it here, she was immediately on edge. She opened the door minimally and slipped inside, locking it behind her and holding her keys between her knuckles as she padded through to the kitchen. She pulled her cut and backpack from the kitchen table and grabbed a breakfast sandwich she had prepped from the kitchen and headed into the garage, still on high alert. Her bike faced out and she straddled it, prepared to start it as soon as the door opened high enough. She revved the engine and sped out, taking the most direct route to T-M she knew, her gaze constantly sweeping while she drove as fast as the speed limit allowed.

Once she pulled through the entrance of the shop, she let out the breath she had been holding. There were several other bikes already there. The bike had barely stopped when she swung off and darted inside, still glancing back despite no signs of the car. Jax was at the pool table with Juice, though they did not appear to be in a game. She strode up to him, tugging on his arm to get his attention, her quick breathing making her uncertain of her speech capacity.

"Yes Beck?" He asked, noting the rapid rise and fall of her chest and her wide eyes.

"Church. Just us." Jax nodded and followed his sister into the room, concerned about the fear she was exuding.

"What is it? You're being weird. Weirder than usual." Jax tried to lighten the mood and watched his sister. Her eyes were restless and she moved constantly.

"Someone followed me on my run this morning. In a car. It was a van, I didn't get the plates. Should have." She paused and watched Jax's expression. "What's going on around here Jax? I've heard about ATF but last time I checked, they don't use minivans to follow people."

"Sit down Beck." Jax gestured to the table and pulled out an end chair while Beck took a side seat. "You remember Darby right?"

"Scumbag racist pile of shit. Yeah I remember. What'd the bastard do now?"

"Well some of his type have come to town. Zobelle and Weston. They've set up a smoke shop. They're working with Jacob Hale. Want to bring the Sons down and run the town themselves." Jax glowered at the names he had to mention.

"Jax you know I hate racists. And politicians. I think I'm gonna have to kill someone. What's the deal? I mean, why are they following me?"

"I don't know. But I do know that they can't be trusted. You're okay with David Hale right, wannabe chief?"

"Yeah. I'd say we're okay."

"Good. If you're in trouble and can't get here or to another Son, I want you to go to him. This could be bad Beck. I want you to be safe all right?"

"Okay. I'll take care of myself."

"Beck. There's something else. I don't want to weigh you down with it, but I think you should know. It's about Donna." Jax hesitated. He wanted his sister to know, but this was all a lot drop on her withing 48 hours of coming home. "She wasn't killed by a Niner or a Mayan. It was Tig. Gunning for Ope. They thought Ope had talked to Stahl, the ATF agent. He didn't. But they were going to kill him and got Donna instead. Tig didn't come up with it on his own you know. It was Clay." Jax spoke all in one breath and he wasn't sure Beck caught it all.

"Jesus Christ Jax!" Beck exclaimed, standing up from her seat. "That's...shit. I don't...what the hell! I can't form a sentence right now that's twisted shit. And I assume most of the guys don't know."

"No. Just you, me, and Piney."

"I've been back one day Jackson. And you drop this dumbass drama on me. Holy shit."

"I know I just dropped a bomb on you. But you need to act like you never heard it. Bobby's coming back tonight. We're gonna party. Lots of booze. Lots of croweaters. Relax. Act natural. We'll deal with this. But between ATF and Zobelle, we can't divide the club."

"I get it Jax." Beck sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Okay. Thanks. Now, let's get back out there and act natural." She led the way out of the room.

"Ope was supposed to be back today. I'm going to check on him. See you later." Jax headed out of the clubhouse and Beck watched him go. Juice sat at the bar, typing on a laptop intensely. Beck pulled up the seat next to him, and settled onto the chair, head on arms on bar and her eyelids drooping.

"You look tired." Juice commented, looking away from the computer to the hunched figure next to him.

"No shit Sherlock." Beck grumbled. "Sorry. You know I don't do well when tired. So Bobby's back tonight. Plans?"

"Usual club party. Why?"

"I might crash in the dorms. I forgot how draining the life is."

"Clay said we have a meeting today so you might not want to sleep. Want to play a round of pool instead?"

"Sure." The two hopped down from their stools and headed to the table. Beck's lucky cue was still there and Juice had his own cue that he always chalked even though all the Sons agreed it was useless. They set up the table and Beck broke. Juice was good but she got a lot of practice at school. There was a pool table in every dorm and since she wasn't interested in going to parties, pool was one of the few things she and her friends could do without leaving campus. It became their typical Friday night get together.

Juiced ended up winning on what Beck deemed a lucky shot though he claimed it was all skill. They were setting up for the next game when Jax came in with Opie. Opie greeted Clay and they the spoke briefly while Jax approached Piney and whispered together.

"Church boys. Now." Clay raised his voice and opened the door to church. The bikers all filed in and took their places at the table, Beck hanging near the back to see if anyone had taken her seat. Juice had taken it but the table was long enough that she could squeeze in between him and Opie. Juice began to apologize but she waved him off.

"You didn't know. Don't worry about it. Besides, now I can just talk to you when I get bored during these things." Juice chuckled and conversation seemed to get louder around them.

"Order." Clay boomed.


End file.
